Save me
by Grovz2014
Summary: She melted me, Body, Mind, and Soul, had me completely enraptured. I didn't think love was an option for me...but she showed me. She's the light of my dark night. the princess saved me. Mafia Fic, AliceXBella All Human
1. Preface

"NO!" I sobbed rushing forward before being trapped in the arms of my best friend Jacob, falling to the ground of the hospital floor, as he rocked us back in forth, he was whispering something, but i couldn't hear him over the screaming. This can't be happening, this is a dream, right? I'm gonna wake up, right?

"I'm so sorry bells." I heard whispered over and over. I was struggling, I needed to get to her, she was fine. i knew it. she had to be okay.

"Bells? Bella?!" I heard the panicked voice but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Suddenly the world started to fade black.

…..

_beep, beep,beep._ What was that annoying beeping, opening my eyes to the blinding lights of the hospital room. Why was I here?! I started to panic my heart monitor going crazy, the door swung open and my brother Emmett rushing in with Jacob and Rosalie following in shortly.

"Bella, shhh, breathe honey. It's okay, shhh." Rosalie whispered into my ear as she sat in front of me, her hands cupping my face.

"Em...Why am I here?" I asked slowly, afraid I already knew the answer.

Emmett looked up from where he sat. staring at me directly in the eyes, i could see the broken browns, tears welled up, that he refused to let loose. I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I realized that last night was a dream. meaning...my father was dead...murdered. At 16 I watched my father be murdered, the blood…._god, so much blood._

"Isabella." I heard whispered at the door, looking over to see my step-mother, the only mother I had ever had in all actuality, sue. staring at me with heartbreak and a deep pain in her eyes.

"M..mom." I stuttered out crying, willing myself to stop.

Emmett jumped up and pulled her into his arms as she started to crumble.

"He's..he's dead?" I whispered. not really to anyone, just out loud.

"Bean." My brother started, before I flinched back.

"Don't...don't call me that." I whispered harshly, tears welling up in my eyes again.

"I…" He started before I looked up at him, begging him silently with my eyes.

"I think it's time we get you home, kid." Rosalie said calmly, before helping me sit up. The nurse walked in, a look of pity on her eyes. _I don't want her pity. She doesn't even know me. _

I was lost in my thoughts for what seemed like hours, but was actually about 15 minutes.

"Let's go home, Princess." I heard from Jake, who had thus far been silent. looking at him in the eyes, I knew he didn't know what to say. Charlie was like an uncle to Jacob, Him and Billy being friends and partners for years, ever since any of us could remember.

I nodded at him, knowing that in my state, jake would be my strength. We walked through the halls, making our way to the parking garage.

_Dad, why? you...you were supposed to be invincible, superman. what am i supposed to do? _That's when it hit me..._them!_

As we got out of the car, right outside Jake's house, I looked to Emmett.

"Em?" I called softly.

"Yeah, little bear?" He replied softly.

"Those...those _people_ that did this...they're mine." I growled lowly, staring at the ground as tears fell, my nails pushing into my skin as I balled them into fists.

Emmett looked shocked for a second, before nodding slowly.

"I'll have Jasper start your training then." he answered before walking over to Sue and Rosalie, helping them both into the house.

"Bells…" Jacob started.

"No Jacob...This has to be done...they..they killed my dad, Jake." I hissed brokenly.

"I...I...okay." He sighed sadly, wrapping his arm around me before dragging me inside.

_whoever you are...you will pay. If it's the last thing I do. I will not rest until you are dead._


	2. AN

Hey guys, sorry I know I suck. please don't maim or stone, or kill me! I was rereading the two very short chapters I had posted, and while the preface will remain the same I have re-written the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 1

2 years later

Bella's Pov

Walking of the jet, I was greeted with the smiling face of my brother. Emmett ran over to me, picking me up in his arms.

"Belly-button! I missed you kid." he mumbled before ruffling my hair. punching him in the arm and glaring jokingly I replied "I'm not a kid anymore _emmy-bear_."

I smiled up at him before grabbing my things and heading towards the car I had just realized was waiting and running. Emmett quickly opened the trunk and started piling my luggage in before walking around and opening my door before running over to the drivers side.

It was a quiet ride for the most part, but as we passed the welcome sign to our hometown, he seemed to notice how tense i got. reaching over he grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Everyone's really glad you are home Bells." he whispered softly, glancing at me before looking at the rode.

"I know...it's just hard. I haven't been here since…" I trailed off looking out the window at my home and my own personal hell. Emmett seemed to understand and squeezed my hand once more before turning onto the almost completely hidden entrance to Swan manor. _home._ We pulled up to the gate where one of our oldest and most loyal guards Peter was stationed.

"Good afternoon, sir. OH! little Isabella! such a pleasure to see our princess back with us." Peter smiled brightly before opening the gate for us to enter. I waved at him and smiled quickly before Emmett started to pull into the manor. Shutting off the engine he turned to me, smiling softly. "Like I said, everyone is very excited for you to be home. especially little Seth."

Seth was my little brother, Sue found out after the funeral that she was pregnant with my brother, but by that point I was already gone, not being able to stay in our hometown of Forks Washington any longer after my father's death. I tensed up momentarily thinking back to that night, no matter how much time had passed, it still hurt just as much as it had that night. Emmett seeming to read my mind, got out of the car and walked over opening my door before pulling me into his strong arms and whispered "I know it hurts Bella, But we have each other now...and _nothing_ will tear us apart." I nodded into his chest before I walked up to the front door, knowing that if i even tried to get my things I would be thoroughly chastised by my bear of a brother.

I didn't know what to expect when I opened the door, a small part of me wished to walk in and see my father sitting in his recliner watching whatever sports game was playing with a beer in his hand, But I knew that wasn't the case. My senses were on overload as I walked into my childhood home. it looked exactly the same, smelled the same, It was almost overwhelming, and I probably would have fallen deeper into the black hole my head had turned to if not for the excited screeching and tiny fury of my little brother smacking into my legs "BEWWA"

Laughing lightly I leaned down and picked up the tiny terror bringing his face level with mine to look into the sparkling brown eyes all us swans seemed to inherit. his lightly tanned skin, choppy black hair, and toothy grin only made me smile all the wider. "Hey cub!" I laughed before being ambushed by tiny sloppy kisses on my cheek. Returning the kisses causing him to let out his sweet childlike giggle. "Where's ma, cub?" I asked as I went from cradling him in my arms to sitting him on my shoulders, where he wrapped his arms around my chin to keep his balance.

"In the kitchen." he giggled before pointing and yelling cheerfully "Mush!" Laughing I started to lightly run in the direction of the mentioned room causing him to laugh freely.

I walked to the door before putting Seth on the ground and silently motioning for him to stay quiet, with a small smirk on my face. Nodding his compliance with a fierce look of determination he started to tiptoe into the kitchen where it seemed all the women in my family and settled. As I walked in it got very quiet as everyone realized who had just walked in, large smiles had started to form, my sister-in-law rosalie growing tears in her eyes, I signaled all of them to stay quiet as Sue hadn't realized I was here yet having her back turned to the door. She looked up curiously at my aunts and sister, probably wondering why they had grown so silent before turning her head in the direction where they were staring...at me.

"Isabella?" Sue asked quietly in almost shock, seeing as no one knew except emmett about my return.

"Hi, ma." I replied softly, smiling weakly at her before looking at the floor. hearing the scrape of the chair against the floor, I flinched not knowing what to expect. before I felt my chin being lifted and I was looking into the caramel brown eyes of the only mother I had ever known.

"My baby girl, don't ever look down in shame. we _all_ understand why you had to go. the important thing is that you are home now." she whispered with tears in her eyes before pulling me into her arms, and suddenly i felt like I was small again. tears started to fall as I breathed in her scent of vanilla, and honeysuckle.

"mamma , mi dispiace tanto." I choked out as we held onto each other. Having learned italian from my father early on in their relationship and was now fluent she had no issue understanding the native tongue of the swan family.

"Do not apologize to me. no one is upset, these are tears of joy. my daughter has returned home." she replied softly wiping the tears from my face before kissing my forehead and releasing me before asking me "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? Everyone has been so confused as to why Emmett told everyone to be here."

"That was my fault, I wanted to surprise you...surprised?" I asked with a small chuckle at the end.

"Very, but pleasantly so." she replied smiling widely at me.

Turning to the rest of the women in my family, I walked towards them with my hands behind my head. "Hi Aunt Sulpicia, Aunt Dora!" I giggled before being attacked by my aunts with kisses, hugs, and gushes about how much I had grown in the past two years. once released I turned to the woman who had been there since the very beginning. Rosalie Swan, My brother's wife and the girl I had always considered my older sister. Tears pouring down her cheeks as she started at me with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Rosie." I mumbled before she pulled me into a tight hug and cried into my shoulder. After a moment, she calmed down and looked my in the eyes before grabbing my cheeks and saying "I understand why you had to go, but now that you are back don't you _ever_ leave for that long again. no one was the same when you left, we need you just as much as you need us Bella." All I could do was nod before pulling her into another hug, she hadn't changed, her scent of lavender and lilies still just as comforting to me as it had been for as long as I could remember.

"Alright, enough with the tears! our Jingle-Bells is back!" Came the voice of Emmett from the kitchen door where all the men had suddenly seemed to appear. Seth perched on the shoulders of Jake who stood next to my uncles Aro and Caius, and my grandfather Marcus. Walking over I hugged each of them letting them get there welcome homes out before stopping in front of my grandfather and the head of the _family_ bowing my head at him slightly.

"Raise your head my little one. Let me look at you." he whispered softly. raising my head I looked into his Chocolate brown eyes. I was looking at an older version of my father, it still pained me to look at my grandfather after Charlie had passed. But looking at his soft smile, the pain in my heart slowly started to disappear. I was home, and while I was still very adamant that I would find and slowly kill the people who had broken my family, who had killed my father. it was nice to be home, with my family.

"Mi sei mancato , il mio bel fiore" the voice of my grandfather bringing out of my inner thoughts, before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. before whispering in my ear, "We have much to discuss, but that can wait. I'm glad you are home little one." I nodded into his chest before stepping back and looking at my family and smiling slightly at them.

"Why don't you go unpack and relax a little, I'm sure you are tired after your flight." Sue said before smiling at me. I nodded, hugged everyone and headed to the stairs heading to my room for the first time in two years. It was weird, and the pain was still there...but something was telling me this is where I needed to be.

I was laying in my bed staring at the picture of me and dad that sat on my nightstand. reaching over I traced his face with my fingers. "Papa…" I started before a small knock on my door drew me away from my thoughts. "Come in" I called before the door opened in walked Seth walking over to my side of the bed before lifting his arms up for me to lift him onto my bed. I noticed he was holding a sandy brown wolf toy in his arms. "what's up cub?" I asked as I sat him next to me where he proceeded to curl into my side. I waited for a reply before I looked down and saw he had fallen asleep leaning against me. Smiling softly I pulled a blanket over us and looked back at the picture I had been looking at before.

"What do I do now, papa?" I whispered sadly before falling asleep with my arms wrapped around the last connection we had be blessed with from my father.

Sue's pov

Looking through the cracked door I saw Seth curled up with Bella, both of them sleeping soundly. sneaking in, I snapped a quick photo before walking out and shutting the door behind me softly. As I walked down the hall I stopped at a picture of Charlie and I on our wedding day, staring at his smiling face and sparkling brown eyes I ran my fingers over his face before looking up and smiling "She's home Charlie. our daughter is home." before releasing a single tear and continued down to the kitchen where me and the rest of the woman started to prepare dinner. right before I entered the kitchen, I felt a small gust of wind blow past me, inhaling deeply I smelt the scent of mint, and tobacco...Charlie's scent. I closed my eyes tightly and smiling.

"You okay Sue?" Jake asked from his spot on the couch. opening my eyes and looking at the men who had reconvened to the living room to watch some football game that was on.

"I'm perfectly fine Jake." I replied truthfully, smiling at him and the rest of the boys before I walked out of the room. because for the first time in two years, everything was starting to look up.


End file.
